Episode 9836 (31st July 2019)
Plot Robert stutters out an explanation that he's been helping Tyler through his work with young offenders. Vicky gets into a slanging match with Tracy when the latter calls her a tramp. Jenny tries to convince Johnny that the B&B conversion is a better use of their money than paying for Kate's holiday. Johnny doesn't think it'd be a money-maker as Toyah tried it and failed. Kevin hears about Abi's blunder from Dave Nixon and takes the mickey when she asks if he needs a hand. Vicky is intrigued to learn that Tracy is Robert's ex-wife. Ken unhappily divides his book collection into 'donate', 'bin' and 'keep' piles. Ray is impressed with how the caterers have coped and invites Michelle for a private chat. She's astounded to be offered a job as events manager, overseeing Ray's chain of eight hotels. Michelle attempts to speak up for Alya but Ray only wants her. Kevin finally takes Abi back on at the garage. Vicky tries to entice Robert into staying over after he drops the Tyler off, telling him she's lonely. Robert feels sorry for her. Kate decides that it's too much to ask the Connors to pay for her trip and returns to the bistro in order to raise the amount herself. Michelle feels that Ray's offer is too good to turn down and accepts. She informs Robert she'll be away for a few weeks' training. Jan tells Seb that Rachel is bad news and he isn't doing any more work for her. He encourages Seb to keep his distance from the nail bar but Seb refuses as Alina needs him. Johnny agrees to give the B&B a go. Kate overhears Jenny excitedly telling Tracy that she's finally getting rid of her stepdaughter. Michelle breaks the news about her new job to Alya. Alya is hurt that Michelle didn't insist on including her and storms out. Tracy lands Robert in it with Michelle by letting slip that Tyler was at the award ceremony. Robert turns the situation to his advantage by telling Michelle that Tyler's mentor is looking for a chef to go into one of the young offenders units. Michelle encourages him to take the job, even though it'll mean the odd night away. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Vicky Jefferies's house - Downstairs rooms *Chariot Square Hotel - Function room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle's career move plays right into Robert's hands; Kate decides to return to work; and Kevin and Tyrone are amused by Abi's setback. Category:2019 episodes